Digimon Universes: Operation Chaos
by TeutonicGuardian
Summary: A new 'or old? who know's' , dark power is rising in a world, that exist's parallel to ours. When humans and Digimon have to fight side on side, new legends will be born. DISCONTINUED! WILL BE RE-WRITTEN SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE!
1. Prologue

**Digimon Universe: Operation Chaos**

_Me_: Hey guys! This is GuardianFighter (Guardian for short), and this is my first digimon story! While I'm doing this whole prologue and epilog shit for the story, I have a few guests here that will help me with it!

So, please welcome the first four! (They will be with us for a while.)

"Sergeant" Jim Harshfield, Lisa "'Liz" Welling, Ordomon and Kotemon!

Hello Guys!

_They:_ Hey! Well, this doesn't look as luxurious as you have described it…

_Me:_ Ah… yeah, just let's get started with this ok? You four are my main characters for this story, and this is the reason you are here for the prologue of the story.

_Jim:_ Yeah, and I got the "honor" to do the disclaimer today… So, our friend Guardian over there does not own the idea of digimon, and the belonging characters, be they digimon, or human. Anyway, he owns the storyline of this story, as also me, my lovely "'Liz" over there, Ordomon and his line of evolution. This contains the digimon Tirmon, Solemon, Ordomon, SemKnightmon, Templarmon, Teutomon, Teutomon Heavens Commander Mode and of cause his corrupted form, Hell Knightmon. He also owns his lifetime enemy NocWingmon and a new mode for Gallantmon, Gallantmon Dragon Mode. Somehow, he also appears to be the owner of the "Core-Devices" a new kind of digivice, designed for this story.

(Where the heck did he get these ideas?)

So I'm done with it. So what do you have to do, to get something to drink over here? I thought we were guest's here?

_Kotemon laughs at Jim's expression._

_Ordomon: _(shouting) My Apologizes Lord Guardian! You know they can be rough.

_Me:_ (shouting back to Ordomon) You don't have to apologize buddy, and STOP CALLING ME LORD!

(Turning back to readers)

Ok, so while they are complaining about nonsense, I would gladly like to show you the Prologue for this Story! Oh, don't forget to review! So, Ladies and Gentleman, I gladly present to you:

"**A rising Darkness"**

It was late at night, when a tall figure approached the old castle on the cliffs. It's blue cape fluttering in the wind, sand becoming apparent on his dark, grey armor. A giant shield wielded on his left hand, the figure approached the gate guards. The two guards looked at the newcomer with a critical gaze.

"What do you want?" demand the first one.

The figure said nothing.

"Either you tell us what you want, or you will be deleted!" the second guard said.

"I will take over this castle. NOW!" The figure said, while his right hand formed a lance.

"**DEMON'S DISASTER" **He shouted.

A black lightning lit up the night and then… silence.

Where a second ago, the guards had stood- now only the tall figure remained..

"That was easy." It smiled, and walked inside the castle.

Eventually it reached the throne room, where a large, demonic-looking bird was awaiting him, poised in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing in my castle? And what have you done to my guards!" It demanded the newcomer with a screech.

"I will take over this castle now! So you better run for your life!" The figure exclaimed, as his hand began to form the lance again.

"Who do you think yo-" The bird started only to be interrupted by declaration of an attack.

"**DEMON'S DISASTER"**

The bird barely dodges the attack. The blast hit the wall instead, blowing a part of it off.

Rage was filling its mind, as it started a counter attack.

"**BLACK LIGHTNING"**

But the figure dodged the attack easily, chuckling about this pathetic attempt.

"I have no time for this kind of things!" the figure shouted, as it prepared his shield.

"**JUDECCA PRISON"** A wall of energy, floating from the shield, hit the bird directly, throwing it to the other side of the room, where it crashed into the wall.

The dark figure approached his beaten opponent, and said, "I can feel the power of darkness inside you. Become my servant, and you shall survive."

"Just, who are you?" The other one said, in pain.

"I am ChaosGallantmon! And I have been send here by a far more powerful digimon, than you are… _NocWingmon. _Now, do you accept my offer?" The dark knight asked.

"How do you know who I am?" NocWingmon screamed in fear.

"That… is none of your business!" ChaosGallantmon said.

"Do you accept, or do I have to load your data, as I have done with your guards?" It asked evilly.

"I… accept." The demonic bird answered, realizing, that he had been beaten.

"Good!" the knight exclaimed "Now I have some orders for you…."

None of them heard the rumors from the prison cells that a small digimon had successfully escaped. And they did not know that it had heard the entire conversation.

_I… have to… inform the… white… knight _it thought, while panting heavily over the pain, that struggled through his body.

_Me_: Phew, that was a short one huh?

_Jim_: Well, can you even call it a prologue? There isn't happening that much!

'_Liz_: Don't be so hard on him darling. You know it's his first!

_Jim_: (sighs) Fine.

_Me_: 'Geez, has anyone of you read the script?

(They both nod in agreement)

_Me_: Good! Then just go on with it, right?

_Jim_: (sighs again) Okay, so:

_What is ChaosGallantmon's plan? Who is NocWingmon? Who is the little digimon that escaped during the fight? And, most important, who is this mysterious 'White Knight'?_

'_Liz_: Find it out in the next part "The Journey of a small"

See ya later!


	2. The Journey of a small

_Me: _Hey! It's Guardian again, with the next part of my story "Digimon Universes: Operation Chaos".

(The door opens and 'Liz, Kotemon, Jim and Ordomon enter the room.)

_Me: _Hey guys! You are a bit late!

_Jim:_ Just had an emergency and had to fix it. Care if we just do this?

_Ordomon: _Ladies and Gentlemen! Lord Guardian over he—

_Me: _HEY! I told you to stop calling me Lord! Would you be so kind, or do I have to get "him" over here again?

(Ordomon gulps)

_Ordomon: _No! It'll be just fine! Ok, where did I stop… ah!

Guardian doesn't own Digimon! He only owns Lady 'Liz, Jim, me, my evolution line, my lifetime enemy NocWingmon, Gallantmon Dragon Mode and the "Core-Devices". He also owns the storyline behind this!

For further information look at his profile!

_Me:_ Please R&R guys!

_Liz:_ We are glad to present

"**The Journey of a small"**

A small orange figure made its way through the rugged plains of the north eastern part of the digital world.

These plains lie in unexplored area of the digital world, ruled by darkness and chaos. No upright Digimon would be venturing into these areas. They're all too afraid of the evil there.

And yet, a small Digimon crossed these territories, searching for a mysterious Digimon. It has overheard a conversation between two evil Digimon, and now was searching for the 'White Knight'. This knight was a legend in the Digital World. No Digimon has ever seen him, but everyone has heard of him.

"I… have to find the white knight… he has…. To be informed…" the small Digimon, known as Agumon panted.

Indeed, this Agumon was smaller than normal ones.

He knew that as soon, as his escape would be noticed, the time was running out.

In the distance the rookie could see something, what could be a cave. Agumon was running out of energy, and as much as he hated it, he would have to take a break and rest. This cave in the distance seemed to be perfect for that. He doubted that any other Digimon was close to this area, so Agumon turned towards the cave. A little break would do well to him, he knew. But he also, couldn't allow himself to rest for too long. Every minute of rest, the discovery of him escaping was getting closer, and when that would happen, before he could find a way out of this territory and met friendly Digimon, he would be dead. No one has ever escaped the wrath of the demonic bird, which ruled this part of the digital world.

* * *

A MetalTyrannomon entered the throne room. It was shocked by the sight it had seen. Half the room was destroyed, and on the throne, where normally his Master NocWingmon was sitting, now sat the tall, dark armored knight, known as ChaosGallantmon.

The ultimate's eyes narrowed the mega on his masters' throne, but he knew, resistance would mean dead. He has heard what this knight had done. The castle's guards, eliminated with one blow, and he hasn't needed much more to defeat NocWingmon, who had been the strongest digimon here, before the knights' arrival. And now, his master had accepted his defeat, and placed himself and all his servants under the control of that knight.

ChaosGallantmon noticed the ultimate, which was narrowing his eyes on the knight. He looked up, to face the Android-digimon.

'So he finally noticed me' the Android ultimate thought derogatory.

He bowed, but no more than necessary.

"Master," he began "You asked for my presence?"

The knight mustered him for a moment.

"Yes, I did." The knight slowly started "I want to know, how well the troops of this fortification are doing, and what you have to report to me about the rumors about a prison break from the castle's dungeons."

"As you wish _Sire_" MetalTyrannomon almost spat at the last word "Our troops are doing well, all are in their training schedules. Some of them should be able to digivolve into a higher level soon. We had a few problems with a troublemaker at the training halls, but we…_fixed _that. The dungeon keeper said that the imprisoned digimon, took the chance as you attacked the castle, and broke down their cells. The guards immediately reacted and a fight started. We lost none of our guards in the fight, but it could have come to that with relative ease. It seems that while the fight was going on, an Agumon was able to escape. We are currently searching the castle and the closer area for that rookie."

The knight nodded carefully "Send some troops to check the areas that are further away from here. I want that rookie here as soon as possible! You are dismissed!"

The ultimate nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Five minutes later, three SkullGreymon were leaving the castle, with the goal to find that Agumon, and bring it back to the castle.

* * *

Agumon woke up from his nap in the cave and walked outside.

It was almost dawn; he had slept for 4 hours.

"Crap…" the rookie muttered "I have to hurry! At this time, they must have discovered my escape."

He turned into a southern direction and started running, not paying attention to his surroundings. If he would have done that, he would have noticed the figure of one SkullGreymon behind the burned trees.

The rookie ran over stones, dried rivers, and through dark forests and waste lands, silently followed by the SkullGreymon.

Finally, after another three hours of running without a break, Agumon had reached the end of the dark lands. He stopped for a moment, enjoying the sight of green plains, forests that aren't burned down, and rivers full of water. In the distance, he could see a Digimon village. He was to unfamiliar with this part of the digital world, he couldn't recognize which Digimon were living in that village, but he knew, he would find help there.

A lot calmer than he was, as he still was in the dark lands, Agumon walked into the villages' direction.

He still didn't notice the deadly figure of SkullGreymon, who was just a few hundred meters away. Normally, Agumon would have sensed or smelled the ultimate by now, but something was hiding the digimon that lived in the dark lands, working as a camouflage for them.

SkullGreymon saw the rookie leaving the lands of darkness, heading towards a village. He wasn't intelligent enough to understand the complete order he had got, but he knew that this digimon should not survive.

With a low growl, the ultimate decided to follow the rookie, using the forests as cover.

'Your data will be mine' it thought, as it started moving.

* * *

_Me:_ So, that one is done too.

_Jim:_ And when do we finally get into action?

Ordomon, Kotemon and Liz nodding in agreement

_Me:_*sighs* I plan to introduce Ordomon in the next chapter, the rest of you will follow later, but I think Kotemon will have to wait the longest.

_Liz: _Okay, so we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that you are leaving reviews. We would like to get all kinds of reviews!

_Ordomon:_ So, what happens to Agumon? Will SkullGreymon attack? Who lives in the village Agumon had seen? And what will be my part?

_Kotemon:_ This, and maybe some more in the next chapter "Steel Sword, Bloody Fist"


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note: Sorry guys, I won't be able to continue this story in closer future, as much as I hate to say that… Still, the script for the story is written, so I can continue as soon as I got the time for this.

Main reasons for getting these story on hold is, that I originally had written the whole plot and script in German, my native langue, and it takes more time to transfer it into an English written story, without ruining the plot. Second reason is the lack of time I currently have to handle. I know it may doesn't look like that to some people, who are at forums together with me, but I really have one.

At least, I can assure you that I definitely will continue this story, although I may post the 'original' German version before continuing the story. So, those of you, who are capable of speaking, reading and understanding the German language, will get the end of this story faster!


End file.
